Somewhere, out there, it's somebody's birthday!
by HetareIggysama
Summary: "Somewhere, out there, it is somebody's birthday, and baby we are gonna celebrate like its our own!" Birthday present for a friend, Series of one shots, contains Spamano, AmericaxOC, RussiaxAmerica, and AmericaxEngland. Happy birthday Chandi!


**Somewhere, out there, it's somebody's birthday**

**Rated: T**

**(For Spamano chapter)**

**A/N: Happy birthday to Chandinee! This is a little story for you- I did draw you a Spamano picture, but that will have to take a bit to upload (not too long, I swear!) **

**First chapter involves Oc! Sicily (does not belong to me, belongs to Chandi) x America, second chapter contains Spamano**

**Enjoy (or not) **

**(Nothing belongs to me!)**

"Happy birthday Sily! I'm gonna treat you to the best, most romantic day of your-"

Sicily giggled, looking up from her paperback novel with bright hazel eyes sparkling with amusement. "It isn't my birthday mi amore."

Alfred nodded. "I know!" He hopped onto the edge of their King sized bed (causing the mattress to bounce and Angel to squeak aloud) and leaned closer to her still. "But somewhere, out there, it's somebody's birthday, and like hell I'm going to let them have all the fun!"

"Vi?"

"I'm going to make sure you have an awesome day too! So let's celebrate! I even bought you a cake!"

Sicily smiled fondly, wondering just where Alfred got this bright idea; she asked him this, raising an eyebrow expectantly.

"Ah, Sily that's not important! Come on, let's go, we have the whole day ahead of us!" America wasted no time in scooping his recently wed wife out of bed, escorting her down stairs in his strong arms.

"I can walk you know Al…" Sicily chimed up, a little rattled as America practically zoomed down the stairs at top speed. It was amazing how exciting he could get over one of his outrageous or spectacular ideas, and she found herself hoping he didn't grow bored with the activity, as he did most, and move on to the next, more exciting thing.

Once downstairs, Alfred placed his wife into one of the kitchen bar stools, sappy smile still stuck on his face. "You won't have to get used to walking today- I'm going to carry you like my queen!" He bowed to her and she laughed.

"You are too adorable~" she said. She ran a hand through his blonde hair, petting him like a small pup.

He chuckled too, stood straight again and kissed her forehead before turning around swiftly and maneuvering around the marble island to the stove. "I'm making you pancakes~ they're going taste great…" He started humming when he reached the end of his sentence, searching the cabinet for pancake mix, almost tearing the refrigerator door off its hinges in his enthusiasm in search of eggs and butter.

Sicily watched eagerly for a moment. Until the pan caught fire. Then she sighed, rushing behind the island to see couldn't she help Alfred with the "little mix up".

"No, I-I got it Angel, don't worry, just wait over there my queen!"

"Alfred, it's ok, I'll help you."

Alfred thought about it for a second then stepped aside allowing Angel to set to work with the remaining pancake mix. She mixed the ingredients and started over with a new pan, instructing Alfred to hand her milk and clean spatula.

America brought her the items, looking less than thrilled to have his queen doing the serving.

"What's wrong?" Angel asked, without having to turn around. She could sense his unhappiness.

"Nothing, just, I wanted to do this one great thing for you…"

"Vi, Alfred, its ok. When you're with someone you sometimes have to let your partner take the lead," She flipped a round circle of batter onto its belly, perfecting the buttermilk pancake "we're together, so we have to work as a team…" He bought a plate from the cabinet shelf and she voiced her thanks, sliding one of the pancakes onto the platter. "Besides, I'm just as strong as you, not a dainty butterfly. I can be your queen and your warrior."

As she flipped the last pancake onto the wide plate she was surprised to have Alfred wrap his arms around her, snuggling into her shoulders.

"You're right…"

Angelica smiled, turning to face her husband. "Vi, of course I'm right~" Her lips brushed against his.

_DING_

"Someone at the door…?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot- I invited everyone!"

**A/N: That was really short. I'm sorry! So sorry! Don't have much time on the computer v-v Just one of my cheesy ideas. Hope you like it. **


End file.
